The Flip Side
by Fgpinky123
Summary: This is a teen AU that follows the life of Castiel and the relationships he has with the people around him. Like living with his three brothers and a absent dad. Also how he interacts with his friend Meg, the jock and heartthrob Dean, the new kid Crowley, and others too. There are still Angels, Demons, hunters,and other supernatural things.


Castiel wandered through the halls of his middle school. He knew he was suppose to be in class but he couldn't be in the same room with the same people who constantly tormented him. He clutched the books that he had in his hands and the forged note that he made just in case. He opened the door to the library, breathing in the wonderful smell of books. Castiel started to walk to where he usually sat. A little spot behind some of the fiction books and where the sunlight shined was looking down when he made contact with something soft and warm. Castiel looked up and saw that he had ran into his friend,Meg.

Meg nearly dropped all of her books."Hey! Watch were you're going!" Meg said before she turned around to face Castiel  
Castiel stuttered a bit "I-I'm sorry M-Meg...".  
Meg bit her lip when she realized she just yelled at her crush "Oh um...It's fine, Cas. I didn't know it was you.".  
Castiel nodded and headed off to his usually spot with Meg followed after him. She was smiling to herself when she spotted the faint outline of his wings.

"Um, Clarence, would you like to go with me to a coffee shop or something? I would invite you over to my house but you know how my dad is. He would probably kill you then fuss at me for bringing an angel home." Meg said when Castiel sat down.  
"Oh. I don't mind. I have nothing to do at home anyway." he said as he made space for Meg to sit down. Meg flopped down next to her friend with a grin on her face.  
"Okay!" Meg looked over at Castiel,"So why are you here? Don't you have class or something?  
Castiel looked down at his hands, tugging at his sleeves "I...skipped class...".  
Meg looked a little worried "Really? Why?".

"I know it silly but," Castiel paused to sigh,"these kids been messing with me a lot and I didn't want to see them even if it meant skipping class."  
Meg looked upset "Who are the punks I have to beat up now?".  
Castiel let out a small laugh at Meg "Just some jocks...You don't have to do anything Meg.".  
"You sure? I'll be happy to put them in their place." Meg said with a smile on her face but she had a serious tone.  
"It's fine Meg." Castiel said reassuringly.

"Alright..." Meg said before leaning against the wall and cracking open one of her books. Castiel did the same. The two kept like this until it was time to go.

~-~-~-~-~

Castiel was at his locker. He grabbed his book bag and with a long sigh, closed his locker. A boy was stand behind the now closed locker door.  
"Hey Novak!" the boy grinned. He had the standard jock look,wonderful green eyes, and a smile that made all the girls swoon.  
"Hello...Dean." Castiel mumbled and tried to walk past Dean.  
Dean put his hand on Castiel's left shoulder, pulling him back in front of him. "I see you weren't in math class today. Let me guess, you were afraid you might get embarrassed again?" Dean tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder and his right shoulder was pressed against a locker  
Meg wasn't far behind and when she saw this, she was fuming mad. She had to keep her eyes from flashing black.

She charged her way towards her, making her way through the crowd of students.  
"Hey!" Meg growled, appearing next to Castiel and slammed her hand into Dean's chest.  
Dean looked a bit surprised and turned his attention to Meg.  
"Stop being such a pretentious prick and find some someone your own size! Or better yet, don't pick on anyone else." Meg crossed her arms and gave a glare that look like she would snap Dean in half.  
Dean let go of Castiel and turned to face Meg."You got some nerve talking to me like that." He looked down at the girl who almost came up to his shoulder.  
"And you got some nerve messing with him." Meg put her arms over Castiel's shoulder.

Dean stared at her before grinned. "Oh it makes sense now! Of course Novak here needs a girl to save him." He sneered, "See you next week, Novak". Dean had a smug look on his face as he walked away.  
Meg look at Castiel, her expression softened "You okay?".  
Castiel nodded "I'm fine. Thanks Meg...".  
"No problem!" Meg smiled. "Come on we have to get going to the coffee shop." Meg adjusted her book bag and started walking. Castiel followed after her quickly out the school.

The walk,which took about fifteen minutes, was enjoyable for the two. Castiel held open the door for Meg when the got to the coffee shop.  
"So, what are you going to get? I'll let you chose what I should get." Castiel asked when they were waiting in line.  
Meg looked up at the menu "Probably some ice tea for me and a vanilla bean frap for you.".  
Castiel nodded and waited quietly in the line. When they got to the front, Meg quickly placed their order, paid for both of their drinks,and sat down at a table for two.  
They both sat their book bags underneath the table and looked around a bit awkwardly. They sat there in an awkward silence. Meg was about to say something before Castiel got up to get their drinks.

When Castiel returned, Meg nearly snatched her ice tea from him. Meg had her head propped up with her hand and sipped on her tea. Castiel looked down and nervously slurped up his frappuccino.  
They talked and talked for a while until they both finished their drinks.  
She got up and grabbed her book bag. "You ready to go?" she asked, handing Castiel his bag.

Castiel got up, grabbed his bag,and threw away both of their cups. "I'm sorry if I made things a bit awkward." Castiel said as he and Meg left the Coffee shop.  
"Oh it's fine Clarence. It really is." Meg reassured her friend.  
Castiel smiled and Meg gave his arm a little squeeze.  
"I guess I'll see you on Monday?" Meg said when they had to head their on septate ways home.  
"Yeah..." Castiel said before he hugged Meg tightly.  
Meg reluctantly returned the hug, it was unusual for Castiel to give a hug like this. Castiel rested his head on Meg's shoulder.  
"Listen Castiel...I'm here for you." Meg said as she still held onto Castiel. Castiel let go with a small smile and a light blush on his face.

"Thanks Meg. See you later." Castiel smiled a bit before he started to walk home and so did Meg.


End file.
